Na szarym końcu
Na szarym końcu (ang. "Worst in Show") - tytuł siódmego odcinka drugiego sezonu serialu Jeźdźcy Smoków, emitowanego przez stację Cartoon Network. Ogólny opis Jeźdźcy mają zadanie pokazać zdolność która może pomóc gdyby Albrecht zaatakował. Sączysmark wszystkich krytykuje i uważa że to co oni robią się nie przyda. Śledzik proponuje konkurs kto lepiej wytresuje... Straszliwce Straszliwe . Gdy przyjaciele trenują małe smoki Albrecht planuje atak na Berk . Fabuła Albrecht chcąc sprawdzić czy jego plan z podłożeniem jaj Szepczących Śmierci zadziałał udaje się na Berk z Bestialem i Pleśniakiem. Widząc skorupy jaj, ale brak Szepczących Śmierci, a na dodatek Berk całe i zdrowe, wpada we wściekłość i chce zabić Pleśniaka. Ten mówi, aby spojrzał na to z dobrej strony. Wódz Łupieżców odpiera, że jeszcze go oszczędzi i wychodzą z jaskini. W tym samym czasie jeźdźcy ćwiczą zdolności ratunkowe. Sączysmark pokazuje przechwyt kukły ze statku, Astrid z Wichurą pokazują piękną wspinaczkę po klifie po kolcach Wichury, Czkawka i Szczerbatek potężny, wielostrzał plazmą, zaś Śledzik leci bardzo wysoko i zaczyna spadać na Sączysmarka. Gdy ten myśli, że smok już go zgniecie, Sztukamięs hamuje tuż nad ziemią. Manewr bliźniaków to stanie w miejscu i nie wpadnięcie do morza. Sączysmark wyśmiewa wszystkich, a zwłaszcza Czkawkę, gdy wszyscy mu gratulują, mówi że ich manewry są niepotrzebne. Dodaje również, że to on jest najlepszym treserem smoków i że ich umiejętności są po prostu słabe. Śledzik proponuje zawody, choć Czkawka próbuje powiedzieć, że to nie jest rywalizacja. Śledzik przynosi do Akademii skrzynkę z sześcioma... Straszliwcami Straszliwymi i ogłasza konkurs, kto najlepiej wytresuje smoka. Najgorszy treser miał czyścić po smoku wygranego przez miesiąc. Wszyscy wchodzą w układ, choć Czkawka nadal przypomina, że to nie jest rywalizacja. Tymczasem Albrecht szpieguje mieszkańców wyspy przez tunele Szepczących Śmierci ciągnących się w podziemiach Berk. W tym czasie jeźdźcy trenują swoje małe smoczki. Wieczorem w swoim domu, Śledzik zastanawia się nad imieniem dla Straszliwca, gdy przychodzi Sztukamięs z owcą w paszczy. Chce pobawić się ze swoim panem, lecz Śledzik ją lekceważy, zajmując się drugim smokiem. Czkawka przychodzi i gdy Śledzik mówi do smoka, że zmiażdżą Sączysmarka w zawodach, po raz kolejny przypomina, że to nie rywalizacja. Pyta czy z Sztukamięs wszystko w porządku, ponieważ widzi smutną smoczycę leżącą w kącie pokoju. Śledzik zaaferowany smokiem mówi że owszem, i znowu wraca do nowego smoka. Następnego dnia wszyscy są w Akademii. Sztukamięs znów podchodzi do Śledzika, by się pobawić, lecz ten mówi, żeby sobie poszła. Treserzy zaczynają zawody. Śledzik proponuje, aby Sączysmark zaczął. Ten z kolei pyta, czemu on nie zacznie. Śledzik zgadza się, lecz Sączysmark wszczyna kłótnię. Czkawka przerywa ją i występuje jako pierwszy. Jego smok 3 razy z rzędu celnie strzela w drewniane figurki. Następnie Astrid pokazuje zdolność kamuflażu jej smoka. Smoki bliźniaków lecą na siebie i uderzają z całej siły głowami. Następnie smok Śledzika przynosi przedmiot, który zostanie mu wskazany. Jako ostatni występuje smok Sączysmarka, gryząc swojego właściciela w nogę. Śledzik pyta Czkawkę, kto wygrał. Podczas ich kłótni Sztukamięs słyszy coś dziwnego. Okazuje się, że to szpiegujący ich Albrecht. Sztukamięs przegania ich, strzelając lawą. Albrecht obezwładnia ją jednym ciosem i porywa. Jeźdźcy podejmują pogoń, lecz ten wskakuje do tunelu i zamyka wejście. Kiedy smoki próbują ogniem otworzyć wejście, Śledzik czuje wyrzuty sumienia, że za mało uwagi poświęcał Sztukamięs i już nigdy jej nie zobaczy. Mówi też, że nie wiedzą gdzie szukać Łupieżców, ponieważ są setki tuneli pod wioską Berk. Bliźniaki wtrącają, że spędzili dużo czasu w tych tunelach i że ten konkretny wychodzi na plażę. Czkawka obiecuje Śledzikowi że uratują Sztukamięs. Lecą na poszukiwanie łodzi Albrechta. Gdy ją odnajdują podejmują atak, lecz Albrecht grozi że zabije Sztukamięs. W tej sytuacji Czkawka zarządza odwrót. Śledzik nalega aby wrócić, ale Czkawka ma plan - chce zaatakować statek wytresowanymi przez wszystkich jeźdźców Straszliwcami. Pierwszy smok należący do Astrid, niepostrzeżenie siada na głowie Albrechta. Bestial wyciąga miecz, mówiąc, żeby się nie ruszał, lecz w ostatnim momencie smok ucieka. W efekcie miecz Bestiala ląduje na głowie Albrechta. Sługa chce się wytłumaczyć, ale Albrecht wyciąga miecz. Bierze zamach i w tym momencie miecz wyrywa mu Straszliwiec Śledzika. Pleśniak rusza na pomoc, jego z kolei trafiają i ogłuszają smoki bliźniaków. Czkawka wysyła swojego smoka, aby przepalił więzy Sztukamięs. Smoczyca prawie ucieka, gdy Albrecht zarzuca linę na jej ogon i przyciąga do siebie. Nagle Sączysmark rzuca swoim Straszliwcem niczym włócznią i przecina linę, zwycięsko kończąc akcję ratunkową. Na koniec Czkawka leci, aby to zakończyć. Szczerbatek robi wir, strzela w stronę łodzi i zatapia ją. Gdy jeźdźcy wracają do Akademii, Czkawka pyta Śledzika czy chce potrenować ze Straszliwcami, ale ten woli spędzić czas z Sztukamięs. Galeria jws1009.png jws1013.png jws1017.png jws1019.png jws1021.png jws1024.png jws1026.png jws1028.png jws1029.png jws1030.png jws1031.png jws1033.png jws1034.png jws1035.png jws1039.png jws1042.png jws1046.png jws1047.png Iggy1.jpg jws1050.png jws1051.png jws1053.png jws1054.png jws1056.png jws1057.png jws1059.png jws1060.png jws1061.png jws1063.png jws1065.png jws1066.png Kategoria:Sezon 2 Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Jeźdźcy Smoków